You Can Take My Breath Away
by My.Heart.My.Choice
Summary: Sasori didn't know. Deidara loved him, so, so, much; It killed him to think that Sasori didn't love him back.  SasoDei .


**_Well, I worked on this for a while. Tell me how I can improve._**

**_BEWARE: StupidNess._**

**_I don't like it, much, but oh well._**

**_*BANG*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TUESDAY 12.00 am.<em>**

Sasori worked diligently on his puppets, hunched down in the corner.

Deidara sat on the bed, deep in thought.

"Danna." He enquired thoughtfully, his single eye tracked on the ceiling.

"Hn." Sasori said, his mind distracted.

"D-Do you enjoy our battles about art? When we get to banter, yeah?" He said, his voice audible but just barely.

"No." Sasori grunted, the clicking sounds from his tools piercing Deidara.

"O-Oh."

* * *

><p><strong><em>WEDNESDAY 2:00 am.<em>**

_I can kiss away the pain._

"Sasori no Danna?" Deidara asked, his voice hoarse and just audible over the loud crickets.

He sat cross legged on the left side of their bed.

Sasori's eyes were closed. He was asleep.

"D-do you know. How much it hurts?" He whispered, clutching his chest.

"Pretending I don't love you anymore? How much it killed me to tell you I didn't like you anymore? How much it hurt to start dating Itachi?" He laid his head across Sasori's chest.

His heart beat in a steady pace, calming Deidara.

"Your heart beats, but not in synch with mine, Danna." He murmured.

"If you could feel, would you love me back?" He looked up and stared at his danna.

No answer.

He squeezed his hand, limply before settling down on his now cold pillow.

The candle died.

**_THURSDAY_**

"Sasori no Danna. What makes you turn people into human puppets?" Deidara asked quietly, making a mould of Sasori in the corner.

"I have to respect them greatly." He answered shortly.

"Wo-would you turn me-"

"No. Why would I want to look at an annoying brat, everyday when I fight?" He turned to look at Deidara, a scowl tracing his delicate features.

"Doesn't matter, Sasori."

He didn't call him danna.

**_THURSDAY 10.00 pm._**

Deidara lay next to Sasori, pressing their bodies together.

He did this so he could pretend that Sasori was holding him and loving him the way he wanted him to.

"Danna." He moaned softly.

"I-I don't like Itachi."

"Just thought I'd let you know."

"In case you felt pain, un."

"Right."

"Goodnight, Danna."

He fell asleep alone.

**_FRIDAY 10.00 am._**

****"Deidara. Stop leaving your fucking clay everywhere. For fucks sake." Sasori growled, chucking a bag of clay at Deidara's sleeping form.

Oh, where were those nightmares where Sasori would kiss him awake. Nightmares, all right. Too good to be true.

"Sorry, Danna, un." He said softly, mumbling into his pillow.

"You're not sorry. You're just saying that."

"N-no I'm not."

"Uh, yeah."

How he dreamed about the day Sasori would wake up and take him away from Uchiha and they'd -

Never mind.

**_SATURDAY 2.00 am._**

_I've got a bad feeling, Danna._

Deidara lay sprawled on top of Sasori's chest, once again listening to his heart.

_It would be so, so easy, to just kill you now._

Deidara looked at the Heart Compartment, the only human part of Sasori.

_Should I?_

_No._

_It would be too painful._

_And-_

_I would die with you._

_At least you don't lie that you love me, danna._

_I sometimes wish you did._

_But hurt me with the truth, don't satisfy me with a lie._

_Because if you do,_

_It'll be too much to bear._

**_SATURDAY_**

_I will stand by you forever._

"Art..." Deidara yelled.

_Sasori. You were art to me. My art. My soul._

_"_Is an..."

_You'll never know.._

"Explosion!"

_How much I loved you._

_How much I cared._

_Every night._

_I looked forward to going to bed, so I could stare at you, forever._

_You were beautiful. So, so beautiful. You were the only eternal art I ever thought was beautiful._

_The way I used to talk to you when you were asleep because that was the only way I could say how I feel._

_I want to be your brat._

_Not Itachi's._

_Yours, danna._

_Itachi can't compare._

_Everywhere's warm now. Warm. Breezy, but warm._

_I-_

_I'm going to die soon, danna. _

_I know you can't hear me and you'll never love me._

_But I can just close my eyes and pretend I'm dying in your arms, warm and safe-_

_That way I'll be happy._

**_SATURDAY_**

_"Danna!"_

Sasori looked up.

Nothing. Just continue living.

Like nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that sucked. <em>**

**_But honestly, can you expect me to write a SasoDei story like this?_**

**_Love and Cookies,_**

**_Kai._**

**_R/R_**

**_x_**


End file.
